The Mockingjay's Prodigy
by LilaBlues18
Summary: So the Hunger games are definitely one of my major inspirations and so as a tribute ( parden the pun ;) ) to Suzanne Collins I thought I might continue the story with Peeta and Katniss' daughter Prue and how she begins to discover what really happened in those arenas. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Primrose Everdeen

She's gone, and I'm all alone. She left for me, she saved me, and now I have lost her. Every night I lay awake and I pray that she will come back home. But instead, every day I realise that her chance is slim and she might not.

She promised me that she would try to win. That she would really try, even if it meant killing everyone in that arena. But all I can think is what happens if she doesn't. All of the districts are watching her fight, but I know that she is fighting for me, even though she doesn't want to. No-one would ever want to do the things they are forced to do in that arena. All the blood that is spilt and the lives that are lost, it will ruin her. She will never be the same, and she sacrificed everything, everything she could have ever had, for me.

I don't think I could lose her. Everything she has ever done has been for me and mother. And now, she is making the ultimate sacrifice, she traded my blood for hers. Katniss will die because of me. Her soul will be destroyed in that arena along with who she is. Even if she won, she would never be the Katniss I knew, or the Katniss that Gale loves.

She made him promise that if she dies he would take care of me; and I know he would keep his word, especially to Katniss. Because Gale is just like her. He is fiery, loyal and most of all he loves her. More than she will ever know. But no matter how hard he tries, he could never replace her.

I know that if it wasn't for me that none of this would have ever happened. That my sister may still be here, safe. But I can't change anything and that almost kills me. Forever she will be known as the girl on fire, but to me she will always be my sister. And that is something I will never forget. 


	2. Chapter 2

The grass blew; swaying soft green strands bloomed with wild flowers. Their perfume filled the air and a crystal blue sky stretched for miles over-head. The sun poured light, warming everything in its touch. This was my favourite place. My sanctuary away from the world that could turn into a nightmare at any minute. It was a place of soul and heart, where the earth beneath your feet hummed with life and everything around you moved in moments. It was the meadow, and ever since I was little it had been mine.

I had stayed late to watch the stars with Jayce. He knew everything about them and pointed out the shapes they formed in the now dark sky. Our laughter filled the air and I found myself smiling.  
>"Prue? Can I ask you something?" His voice asked, speaking my name so softly.<br>"Of course. You never have to ask, you know that."  
>"What happened? With your mum and dad?" He said it carefully, true curiosity behind his voice.<br>"I don't know, they never mention it. The only thing I have learnt is what they have told us in school; about the games. About the ending and the beginning. But everywhere I go I hear whispers from people and I know it's about them."  
>"Did you ever ask?"<br>"I'm afraid that if I do, they might tell me the truth; or worse lie about it. I know Mum has nightmares a lot, you can hear her crying through the wall sometimes. But Dad is always there. Always by her side. Always comforting her."  
>"Don't you ever wonder why?"<br>"Why what?"  
>"Why they didn't tell you."<br>"I guess, but everything is so different now. The games haven't been around for a long time. And I think they want to protect me, from what they had to go through."

Jayce grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly, his strong fingers encasing mine. I looked into his big brown eyes, seeing more of the person I grew up with. I had never noticed before but Jayce was rather handsome. He had muscles that framed his gorgeous picture of a body and a smile that would light up the whole world. His hair was cropped and styled in a messy sea of dark brown waves that fell against his smooth olive skin. And as he spoke again his voice was light, but deep and loving.  
>"Do you want to find out?"<br>"Maybe I do. Dad always said that games never really end."


	3. Chapter 3

My muddy boots scrapped against the cold concrete step, leaving behind my memories of the meadow. I stared at the light coming from the window; it was dim and seemed more like frozen ice than the warmth of a fire.  
>The door squeaked open as I prepared myself for the bitter argument involving Jayce. My footsteps seemed louder as I placed my weight back and forth on the plush carpet.<p>

"You missed dinner." The voice was deep and velvety. However, notes of tiredness penetrated its calm tone. He was sitting in the arm chair, his gaze set on something beyond the window. The room was lit by flickering tongues of flames and hadn't changed even a tad since I last saw it. Books adorned each orange wall, holding knowledge of every subject imaginable. The furniture was strewn across the room as if it was arranged quickly.

"I'm sure you didn't miss me."  
>A long sigh echoed through the room.<p>

"Prue, you know your mother means well and you know she does everything only to protect you."  
>"Protection is different from extreme imprisonment."<br>"This is your home, not your prison. You have your life, you have choices and most of all you have freedom. That is more than I would have dreamed to ever have."

His eyes his opened wider as his lips formed the words that had struck me like daggers. My heart sunk as I realized what had just happened.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. What really did happen in there... In the arena?"  
>"Nothing that you ever need to hear about. The ways of the old capital are brutal, worse than you can ever imagine."<br>"Please, I want to understand." My eyes awkwardly shifted downwards as my hands fidgeted. My knees were shaking and my eyes stung. I knew what he would say, and yet I had to ask.

"No."

Tears formed and rolled slowly down my silky skin. I began to shake as courage lurked inside me. The words formed in my mind and slowly began to erupt from my inner thoughts.

"Why not? You were MY AGE when you went in there! My age! You think I don't know that mum cries at night and what you hide in our attic? I've seen those paintings! All I want is to understand why our family is so damaged!"

He was frozen. His eyes were wide as white started to seep across the surface of his skin and the blood drained from his face. But all he said were six words. Six little words that hurt more than anything else could have. "We are damaged because of you."

I left the room behind me pumping my legs as fast as I could. The stairs blurred past whooshing by me as a focused on the small rope dangling in the hallway. A hard yank revealed a squeaking ladder leading into a small dusty room. Piles of boxes adorned the rafters; some mouldy and wet.  
>But right at the back, hidden beneath an antique rug and my father's paintings was the box that held the answers to my questions. It was dull and covered in a thin layer of dust, but it was what I needed. The small hand written label was faded but I knew what it said. I had known for a while. Those four small letters could not be unwritten. Those four small letters that read 'PRIM'. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 2 months since I had found the box. The meer sight of it sent cold shivers crawling down my back. It was _her_. It was her life and thoughts, crammed into a crumbling box and shoved in a corner to rot. I had only read one letter before, but it was enough to spike my curiosity. My mother had never spoken of Prim; it did not feel right to call her my aunty even though that's who she was. I know she is dead, but that is where the information stops. That was all I was ever told. But now was the time for answers.

My shaking hands unfolded the soft cardboard. I stared at the piles of paper and books. It didn't feel right, to be doing this. But it was what I needed to do. A loud boom echoed through the small attic, dad had probably gone to bed, to be with mum. I pictured her crying again, I needed to know why.

The first pile was letters, from the towns people; they were.. apologising? Numerous ones spoke of a place called the hub, where mum used to.. trade?

The next was from a girl called Madge. My eyes scanned it realizing what it had said. It spoke about the Mockingjay badge. The badge that had been sitting in my jewellery box ever since I was a little girl. Mum had given it to me to keep me safe. I placed the letter aside and yet again rifled through the box. At the very bottom laid a small black covered book. The pages were yellow and the writing was dim and worn out, but it was readable. My fingers found a page dated at the time of the reaping. My eyes couldn't help but explore the page as curiosity drew me in.

'_I'm scared. I cannot be sure what is going to happen, and yet even the possibility of going is sending shivers along my spine. Katniss is not here and that makes things worse. Mother tried to smile but the weight of the unknowing factor is too great to explain. I try to tell myself that it will not be me. My hands are even shaking as I write this. And I cannot even bare to think of the chance that Katniss will be facing. What will I do if her name is called? How will I live without her, and what will happen to mother? There are so many things that no one can answer, but I'm scared everything will change and I may lose what I love._'

The page finished there. My stomach swirled with pain, the words sinking into my mind. This was her diary. Her thoughts, her feelings, this was her. She would tell me her story. She would show me what happened. But more importantly she would finally be heard. 


	5. Chapter 5

Deciding not to turn back, I flipped the page expecting to see paragraphs of scrawled writing. But only two small sentences were scrawled on the paper.

'Katniss volunteered. She is going to die.'

I read the words slowly, letting them sink in to the abyss my mind had become. Mum, volunteered? Sh-she wasn't chosen, she volunteered for Prim. She went through all of it for her. My mind began to ramble, Prim's letter finally making sense to me. But who was Gale? Prim had said he would take care of her. Was he there for Mum before Dad was? Where was Dad in all of this?

My fingers quickly began to search the torn, yellow pages. Prim must have written more, she must have. A title finally grazed the range of my glare. 'The Games.' This. This, was what I needed. Passing the page, more paragraphs blurred before my vision. I quickly scanned one, waiting for the name of my father to appear. But all it spoke of was my mother.

"_Tonight was the ratings. Mother and I had sat on the couch praying that she had made it this far. The projector was old and barely could sustain the live broadcast. But no matter how horrid it was we could not blink for one moment. Rating of the other contestants blew past, none of them registering with my head. But then her photo flashed across the screen and above it stood two 1's flamed in red. Katniss had scored an 11. She might win, she had as good as a chance as the careers. She had promised me she would try. She promised, and my sister never broke a promise."_

I turned a few more pages once again searching for my fathers' name. But all I had seen was Mum's. A few more paragraphs flew by, until four small letters broke into my mind. 'Gale.' Maybe this could answer one of my questions?

"_Gale came today. He bought game from the woods. I almost laughed at how he had shot the heart and not the eye. But soon my smile faded and tears rushed. Gale told me she was going to be alright but I could see the doubt in his eyes just as I could see it in my mother's. She was almost caught today and Peeta hadn't helped. Or so I thought. He had told her to run, and that is what she did. She ran from them and she escaped but what will happen when they find her again? What if she can't do it? What if she breaks her promise to me? All I know is that Gale really loves her; unlike Peeta."_

Did Mum ever read this, because she must have known how Dad had felt. What was Prim saying? I didn't understand how she must have felt but she didn't know my father. But yet I didn't know Gale did I?


	6. Chapter 6

As the night passed, I flicked ruffled through more and more boxes. But nothing other than her diary and a few photos could be found. I don't understand any of this, none of it at all' and not even my own parents would explain. They just feed lie after lie.

My heart began to race as my face flushed and I aimed my leg at one of the dust ridden boxes. The floor boards shook momentarily after the box fell, but soon returned to the silence of our old attic. Why was I here? My mum had never wanted me, and I understood her reasons. She didn't want my family to be as shitty and broken as her's was. But it turned out to be worse. I HATE IT HERE!

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, it's like I'm suffocating in the nothingness of my life. I have to leave, I have to get out. Nothing makes sense and I don't think I can handle it anymore. I needed Jayce, he was the only one that could remotely understand. He had no dad, he knew what it was like to feel as if you don't belong to anyone.

I didn't bother to be quiet this time. My feet pounded down the creaking stairs all the way to the back door. I heard Dad as he opened his study's door, but I couldn't bring myself to look back. I needed out.

Street signs blurred but my feet didn't halt until I saw the small white picket fence.

"Jayce!" My throat was dry and my voice hoarse but I screamed as loud as I could. It took only moments for the front door to open, revealing a lean but muscular silhouette.

"What are you doing?" Sleepiness adorned his tone.

"I'm leaving. Now. Come with me."

"It's the middle of the night Prue."

"It's ten. Jayce, you're the only thing I need, please don't leave me alone in this world. I can't stay here. Not anymore." I was holding hope in my heart but as he slowly turned to walk back inside, it shattered. Not even the one person, who /i trusted the most, loved me enough.

The door creaked as he disappeared behind it and everything I had known suddenly felt wrong. But I had to leave, especially now more than ever. I turned on my heel and unclasped the gate, feeling only a cold breeze on my neck.

"If I'm running away with you, the least you can do is wait for me to grab my coat. God, you really are selfish." He said, storming past me into the street. I quickened my pace, jumping a few strides to catch up to him. Then pulling on his hand, I led him towards the fence. And towards freedom. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sounds echoed around us as our feet crunched the soft mossy floor of the woods. It was still dark, most likely around 11, but the vast moonlight was better than any torch. I huddled into Jayce as out feet continued in lock step.

"Hey Prue, I know you're upset, but where are we going?" his voice was sleepy, but not frustrated, just curious as always. That's why I loved him, he never seemed to judge anything, he just wanted to know.

"District four." A cloud of warm breath surrounded the words, smoky wisps escaping into the crisp air. "That's where _he_ is. And if what Prim said was true, then he'll tell me. If Gale was someone mum could trust with Prim's life, then I can trust him for answers."

"That's 6 districts away, we probably won't cover that much ground." 

"District Eleven has freight hover crafts every 30 minutes from 5 am. They distribute the produce throughout the districts until they reach the Capital… We should be able to make it. I think this way is north or so." He scoffed, silently chuckling to himself. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you, have always had a terrible sense of direction. Ever since grade 1 and you walked into the boys toilets." He began to laugh as I playfully punched him in the bicep. I let out a small giggle.

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do, you tried to convince me you were a boy instead of admitting you'd made a mistake." He continued to laugh, his arm slipping around my shoulder in a half-hug.

"Well maybe I am. You'll never know Jaycie."

"Hey Prue?" I answered by snuggling further under his arm. "Do you really think there wasn't a reason your parents never told you? I mean, I wonder about it as well, but maybe what Gale has to say isn't going to make anything better. I hate to say it, but I don't think this will fix things between you and your folks."

"I know it won't Jay, but things with them aren't going to get better, not ever. I know I should try harder but I honestly don't think they wanted me Jay. You're mum, she, she really loves you and Charlie. I know you're dad isn't there but your mum kept going regardless. But mine, mine, just turned into her mother. I don't ever want to be like that Jay. I don't ever want to be my parents."

"You're not your parents Prue, and you never will be. Maybe that's a good thing to consider before you ask him anything."


	8. Chapter 8

The sun began to rise as trees whirled past my face in a dizzy blur of green. Jayce was lightly snoring, his chest elevating and falling to the same rhythm of a steady heartbeat. The carriage was small and not as high-tech as the trains but being on the run never leaves very many options. I wondered about Charlie and Jayce's mum, they were as close as family to me, and I felt bad for leading Jayce to chase another one of my tales. I know his mum would have been awake as he left, and that he would have said goodbye, but guilt still lurked in my chest.  
>His eyes flickered open as the carriage jerked, looking at me with a sleepy glaze.<p>

"Good morning" he whispered.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Did you sleep at all?" An expression of concern crossed his face and I guess I must have looked like crap.

"Hmm I'm okay, you were up pretty late." The look didn't fade.

"Prue, just because my eyes are shut doesn't mean I'm dead, was it that- that thing again?"

"Yeah, I don't know who he is Jay. But I'm so scared of him. His face, it's everywhere, withered and filled by an evil grin. And the smell of roses, it follows him everywhere. But it's too sweet, almost like it's mixed with blood." My eyes begun to sting, filling with salty water.

"Hey, hey, it's just a dream. It's just a dream." His arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his embrace.

"It's not just a dream Jay, I've seen him. I've really seen him. He was there, I swear he was there."

"It's okay, it's okay. He won't get anywhere near you okay? I think the hover craft is docking soon anyway, we should probably head towards the cargo deck."

I nodded, realising I would soon have the answers I needed. About my parents, about the games and more importantly about myself.


End file.
